Reawakening
by Rift-Raft
Summary: How do you react to sworn enemies befriending each other? How will it change you and everyone around you?


**First second-person story ever. What do you guys think? I personally like it. It was very fun to write! I suggest trying it out if you want to try something new.**

**So…who is narrating? A human? Or a dragon?**

**Sorry for how short it is! Hope you enjoy it and have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>You've never known what it's like to forgive and forget.<p>

You live your life in a dark, empty labyrinth. You only caught a glimpse of the sun through _them, the PAIR_ before it was shut out by the others. You couldn't help but think, Why? Why betray us? Why would they give it all up? And then you see that close bond, even in the face of death, and think, you wish you had that. You wish _so badly_ for that love and comfort that you break free. You see the sun and open up to it, heart and hopes high, ready to embrace a brilliant and wonderful new world—

And then you realize what you've done. _THUNK. _The sound of your fall and you run back in. That is not your place. You do not reach for the sun. The dark, empty labyrinth is your home, where you belong, and you know it, and you love it and hate it. You don't care about your feelings, though; they are obsolete. They do not help. They hinder you and your brethren and you don't want that, you don't want to be a let-down, not a freak, not like _them, the_ _PAIR._

The dark, empty labyrinth is a safe place. Stay away from the sun, Icarus, you say to yourself with an ironic grin. You don't know what you're getting into. You will fall and die inside the unknown. Stay with the safe, the known, the reasonable. And you stick to that decision, retreat to go back home into the dark, empty labyrinth, but something's wrong. You've already seen the sun, and you _want. It. _You want it so bad, but you know you can't, so you run further into the dark, empty labyrinth, determined to get rid of these feelings.

_But they don't go away._

You wail and weep, because you are a traitor. You know that what you desire—trusting the enemy?—is horrendous and pitiful and _wrong._ You hide, withdraw, reserve yourself into solitude, push away the emotions, become a blank slate. But you can't help but think, What's the point? What is the reason of your existence if you make the choice of the _worst enemy _over those that have been around you your entire life?

And you fall into another fit of self-doubt and hatred until the world around you collapses. You can't help but believe this is your fault, the way the mountain explodes, the way the titan lets its presence be known. Your thoughts were picked up by some higher being, and _them, the PAIR, _are the exact same as you and are also being punished. Enemies do not cooperate. You do not forgive. And you never forget.

The dark, empty labyrinth, it pulls you in. You don't know what to do. You run, run away from the titan, the god, with your brethren, and curse yourself. You did this. Not the attack, not _them, the_ _PAIR_, but you and your horrible thoughts. There is a balance between them and the enemy, and you have tipped the scale. It needs to be restored for the earth to be in order again.

You watch the battle between the titan and _them, the PAIR_, once again wishing that things could be different, despite the thoughts being evil and otherworldly. You see the explosions, the blue light against the orange, how pretty they seem from a distance. The blue overtakes the orange and a great roar fills the air.

The only emotion you feel is amazement. Because, right in front of your eyes, the titan is losing. It is losing and _them, the PAIR_, are winning. _They _are your brethren and they are _beating the god._

One final strike and it is over. The shockwave hurls you back and you cry out. The orange and red explosion filling up the sky burns you even from the distance you are at and you take a few wary steps back. It reeks of death, the flames, and you wonder why you can only process that and the heat as the fire burns for several minutes. You sit, flabbergasted, and the fire begins putting itself out, like it has been resigned to its fate and understands that it no longer has a use here.

You follow everyone, your brethren and the enemy. All of them want to see _them, the PAIR_. You suddenly feel free of the dark, empty labyrinth, because those two, the ones on your side, beat the very thing sent out to destroy them.

The father drops to his knees and bows his head. And you know. But you can't believe it.

But—wait—

Movement. Stirring. The father chokes and grabs his son, _he's alive, you brought him back alive._

_Well, most of him._

You feel a buzzing in your heart on the way back. You look around and see enemies and brethren mingling like old war survivors, all silent and staring around with a dead look in the eye. Nobody can understand what's just happened, what this means. And you can't help feeling elated, that maybe you aren't a traitor or evil or _wrong_. You turn your back on the dark, empty labyrinth and square your stance, ready for a fight. You will not back down this time, you tell yourself.

You reach the island with them and carefully help, since, after all, they _are _still the enemy and you don't know if you can trust them all yet. But you want to and it makes you hopeful.

The air is tense and strange for the next few weeks. The girl is the closest one to _them, the PAIR_, and even her knowledge is thin. You try to be polite to all, never latching on to anything specific, and you wait. You wait for the two to return to the world of the living and give out their secrets. And they do.

You learn, through both of _them, the PAIR,_ the dos and don'ts. You see it in their actions, the way they move, communicate, trust, love. You memorize it and set out to embrace it.

It's only a few days later that he comes to you. He is shy, uncertain, scarred from many horrendous memories and battles. But he picked you the moment he saw you, as you did him.

You stare into his eyes and he stares back. He makes the first move, inching closer than ever before—

_Wait, wait, no, I'm not ready!_

…and you both return to your previous spots, shaken.

You swallow your fears. You chose this. You've wanted this ever since you first laid eyes on _them, the PAIR._

They say that nobody ever forgives, you think to yourself. How wrong that is. How terrible to assume that of someone, to accuse them in such a way. You are not part of that group, the _nobody_. You are the here. You are the present. You are the future.

Upon first contact, all doubt is erased. You laugh, just because not even a month ago, the act of doing this would have killed you. And you can see the same amusement and happiness in his eyes, and the two of you suddenly realize that you are one and the same. He has felt the same way as you and hidden in his own dark, empty labyrinth, and only until just now did both seal their doors for good.

Not even hours later, you are in the sky. You look up and see the sun. You reach for it and embrace it.


End file.
